Moto Tsusung
Moto Tsusung was a shugenja of the Unicorn Clan. Training Tsusung was a clever, powerful, ambitious man who trained in the Iuchi Shugenja school. Upon graduation, he became a low-ranking priest in the Khol Army. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 85-86 Gods of Death Moto Chagatai built many shrines to the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang in the Unicorn lands, and Tsusung was one of the first Death Priests to worship the gods of death. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 86 Dark Edge Village Tsusung tended the temple at Dark Edge Village. In 1159 two magistrates had been disappeared after they had met with Tsusung. A group of samurai were tasked by resident magistrate, Shinjo Guan. Eventually Tsusung told the missing magistrates were killed by bandits, whom he stalked and killed. Tsusung had not reported the incident to Guan because he did not consider him a capable magistrate, and did not consider the younger man to hold any authority over him. Four Winds, p. 51 Saving Sezaru In 1159 the Lords of Death had sensed a powerful demon who was a former servant of them. The demon had surprisingly subdued Toturi Sezaru and was invisible for the rest of Wolf's servants. Sezaru's behavior had rapidly spiraled out of control until he was dangerously unstable. Tsusung was informed and he came to Kyuden Tonbo and gifted a Meishodo to one of the bodyguards of Sezaru, Shinjo Hekirou. Hekirou was able to see the demon, fought with him and gained the time to allow Sezaru's partial recovery. The demon was then killed by the Wolf. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Moto Akikazu At the end of 1167 Vacant Throne, p. 27 the Lords of Death granted Tsusung with a vision, his finest student Moto Akikazu must travel south, to the Shadowlands where something there was awaiting him. Tsusung informed Akikazu and ordered to find it and return it to the temple. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Akikazu made a long journey, and he returned with the Ruby of Iuchiban, which had inside a soul waiting to be born again by the Lords of Death in their service. Akikazu also discovered in his quest he was the reincarantion of Moto Tsume, born again to serve the Shi-Tien Yen-Wan. It was not known if Akikazu told it to his master. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Tsusung's Student Horiuchi Rikako, former advisor to the Shogun, became Tsusung's student. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Responsibilities Although research meant little to the Khan, certain artifacts of great power which had come into the Unicorn Clan's possession were passed to Tsusung's care to be researched. Tsusung worked on the Ruby of Iuchiban, which he believed contained a pure Iuchi soul, and the artifact recovered from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, a small wooden and jade kobune, thought to be a fragment of the vessel that Suitengu, Fortune of the Sea's, used to travel through the spirit realms, the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman Ruby Akikazu was later able to release Iuchi Ietsuna from the Ruby this year, at which point it disappeared. Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman Kobune When Tsusung was unable to reveal any new information about the kobune, Rikako suggested they enlist the aid of the Mantis Clan. Rikako met with the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Amika and revealed to her the kobune. In 1169 the two shugenja used the powers of the kobune to sail among the stars, and enlisted the aid of Yoritomo to seek out Otaku Kamoko. Kamoko and Yoritomo then travelled to the court of Tengoku to act as the voices of the Unicorn and Mantis clans respectively. Sailing the Heavens, by Shawn Carman Rokugan will be punished by the Heavens This year during the Lion march to Shiro Moto Chagatai sent Rikako and Tsusung to seek Heavens's aid against the invaders. They took the Heavenly Kobune and traveled to Tengoku. In the middle of a fierce storm Suitengu appeared and ordered to return them back to Ningen-do. The Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished. They might retain the Kobune, but never to use it again. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Plague In 1171 several Unicorn villages had been struck with plague, and despite the combined efforts of the best Unicorn shugenja no answer had been found. Tsusung was on site surveying the villagers. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Moto Shanyu's grandmother was a storyteller, and told him many tales of Rakshasa. In 1172 during the Destroyer War the destroyers were led by the Rakshasa General. Tsusung recalled Shanyu to pass the information he had about the immortal gaijin shapeshifters. Moto Shanyu (Empire at War flavor) External Links * Moto Tsusung (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Tsusung Sensei (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Unicorn Clan Members